PopPixie Story: The Story of Sapphire Maeve! A New Start!
by Pearls900
Summary: Sapphire Maeve is a lonely halfblood elf/pixie who doesn't have any friends at all. But all that changes when she and her parents decide to move to Pixie Village! She meets lots of new friends there, falls in love, and gets a nice job. However, she also has to deal with hiding her past, and deal with difficult situations too. This story is about the life of Sapphire in Pixieville!


_It was already afternoon when I stepped inside the empty room which once used to be my bedroom, and looked around. It's been about a month since my parents announced we we're going to move to another village. All because of me of course… I let out a sigh. Nothing was left in this room. The whole room was empty. 'I'm going to miss this place…' I muttered to myself. Well, in fact, my room was the only thing of this whole village that I was going to miss. I hated this town, and the people in it too… My own room was the only place where I could escape that horrible reality of mine, and be allowed to be myself. The people at my school didn't accept me, and my mum didn't either. But anyway, let me introduce myself! My name is Sapphire Maeve. I'm fourteen years old and live in a big mansion in Mahou-shi . Well, that's we're I used to live, since I'm moving to Pixie Village today! This may sound a little strange but I'm a halfblood. My mother is a pixie and my father is an elf. For some people, a relationship between a pixie and an elf isn't normal, but in the town where I live, it's not as strange as it might seem. 'Sapphire! We're going! Come downstairs immediately!' I heard my mother yell. I sighed again. ''Coming mom…!'' I answered, a lot more quietly than she did. I looked inside my empty room for the last time, and then turned around, ready to go. ''What took you so long?! Can't you hurry? Pixie Village is located three hours driving from here and we want to be there before sunset!'' said my mother with an angry looking expression on her face when she saw me walking down the stairs. ''I'm sorry…'' I looked away. I couldn't look at her. But that was a very wrong decision to make, since I spoke those words too softly… ''What did you just say…? Did you say something mean again? How dare you talk about me like that!'' My mom became even angrier and grabbed me by the arm. ''Don't…! Please..!'' I begged of her. I knew she was going to hit me. It was always like that at times like this. Even when I didn't do anything wrong at all, she'd hit me anyway. I closed my eyes and held my arms in front of me like a shield, ready to receive pain from the hit she was going to give me. ''Susannah! We don't have all day, let's go!'' I heard the voice of my dad coming from our car outside. Susannah slowly let go of me. ''Hmpf. You're lucky today'' she said. ''Let's go''. She began walking toward the front door. I tried to follow her as fast as possible. I didn't want to do anything wrong again. I already started walking to the car when my mom was busy locking the front door. I didn't want to wait for her, if she saw me she'd probably get angry again. Our family butler, Kristoph, opened the door of the car for me, and I got in. ''Thanks, Kristoph!'' I said. Our family was really rich, that's why we'd live in a big mansion, and have our own servants. Kristoph's the only one who was going to come with us to our new town. He didn't have any living relatives, and he liked working for our family, so that's why he chose to stay. Kristoph smiled and closed the door for me. My little brother Mokuba was sitting next to me in the car. He was playing some kind of video game… He liked playing games and watching TV the most. Just like my mother, he had long, black hair and freckles on his face. He looked a lot like my mother, but only his appearance. Mokuba was 12 years old, 2 years younger than me. My mum finally got into the car. Her name's Susannah Crusoe. She has long, black hair, tied up in a long braid at the back of her head. She was a very beautiful Japanese pixie. Too bad I didn't look like her at all. The only thing I had from my mom's appearance we're her eye color and the freckles on my face. I had the same brown hair color as my dad, and people always told me I acted a like him . Well, I used to have brown hair I meant. I painted it blue and purple one year ago. Not because I felt like it, but I'll explain the reason another time. It's not something I prefer talking about. My dad started the car. We we're ready to go. My dad's name is Horatio Maeve. He has brown hair and purple eyes. Even though he is an elf, my dad works. He used to work as a great comedian, but now that we're moving, he had to switch jobs. He's going to work in a robotics lab now. I don't really know much about his new job, since he didn't really tell us about it. By us, I mean me and Mokuba. Sigh… We started driving while I was looking outside. I took my music player out of my bag which lay next to me, and started listening to my favourite songs. It was going to be a new start!_


End file.
